epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jella141/The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition - Season 1 Episode 3 (Keep Moving)
So uhh..yeah, it's been a while since I last posted one of these. And for those of you who thought this series was dead, you were wrong !! :}}}} Anyways, so yeah this series is back, hopefully with more frequent episodes, depending on how lazy I am. I hope you enjoy! If you missed the first two episodes, there's a nav down the bottom. Also, I added colors 'cause they're kewl. :3 ---- 'Previously On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' Man 1: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loygansono, but you can just call me Loyg. I was just out looking for supplies when I saw you two. Wonder: Well we’re not giving you our supplies if that’s what you’re asking. Loyg: No, no of course not. I wanted to ask you if you would like to come back to my community. — Wonder: Well, I admit it. Sierra: What? Wonder: I’m starting to have a good feeling about this place. — Woman 1: Hey!! If you people want to stay alive and not end up like this dead prick up in your watchtower, I suggest you open this gate right fucking now!!! — Sierra: I’m not going without you, Wonder!! Wonder: I’m not leaving till they’re all dead!! — Scraw: Fuck!! Where are we gonna go!? Loyg: We have to focus on getting out of here alive first. Sierra: What about Wonder!? Loyg: He’s made his choice… 'This Time On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' [Screens fades in to Loyg and the group driving on an empty road.] Sierra: How could you leave him there… Loyg: … Sierra: I’ve been with him since the start of all this… Loyg: I-I’m sorry Sierra… Mind: Hey, you never know. He could have made it. Sierra: Well, he could have made it if we had waited for him. Loyg: Hey, I lost someone I cared about back there too… Sierra: Can you please jus- [Suddenly, the van runs out of gas.] Loyg: Dammit! We’re out. Scraw: Shit…I guess we gotta walk. Mind: Wait, what about GG? He can’t go anywhere with an injury like this. Loyg: I think there’s a gas station a bit up ahead. Two of you can stay here and the rest of us can go see if we can siphon some fuel for the van. Tiger: Alright. GIR: Sounds like a plan. Loyg: So, any volunteers to stay behind? Sierra: I will… Tkid: Sure, I’ll stay too. Loyg: Okay. Mind, GIR, Scraw, and Tiger, you come with me. Tkid: Hey guys, stay safe okay. Loyg: Will do. [Loyg and his group walk off while Sierra and Tkid sit down beside the van.] Tkid: So, Sierra right? Sierra: Yep. Tkid: It’s…real different out here, compared to inside the walls. Sierra: I wouldn’t really know. I barely spent a whole day in there. Tkid: Well, at least you’ll be able to help us survive in the open. Sierra: We’ll see… [Screen cuts to Loyg and the group making their way to the gas station.] Mind: So uh…Loyg? Loyg: What is it? Mind: It’s about Wonder. Loyg: … Mind: You don’t feel guilty at all for leaving him? Loyg: Shut the fuck up, Mind. Mind: I-I’m sorry… Loyg: It was his decision. He chose to stay behind and fight. You can’t blame me for something that I had no control in. Mind: … Tiger: Loyg. How much further? Loyg: Should be another ten minutes. Tiger: Damn. Scraw: We need to find food soon. GIR: And water. Loyg: First we have to focus on siphoning enough fuel to get us back on the road, then we can worry about that. Scraw: Alright… GIR: Okay… [Screen cuts back to Sierra and Tkid.] Tkid: So what did you do before all of this? Sierra: I was a journalist. Everything was going good for me. I was making a living. Then this shit-storm had to blow in and fuck the world up. Tkid: Yeah, I hear you. Sierra: What did you do? Tkid: I was a fireman. [Sierra and Tkid continue to talk for a bit, while unbeknownst to them, a large group of roamers are slowly heading towards them in the near distance. Screen cuts back to Loyg’s group.] Loyg: We should be able to see it in about another two minutes. Tiger: I hope so. I don’t know how much longer my legs can go on for. GIR: So, where are we gonna go if we don’t find any fuel? Loyg: We’ll figure it out, there’s always a solution, no matter what the problem is. [Screen cuts back to Sierra and Tkid. They are still talking and unaware of the incoming situation. The group of roamers suddenly come out of the trees and spot them.] Roamers: Rarrrghh!! Tkid: Oh shit!!! Sierra: Fuck!!! We have to move!! Tkid: What about GG?! Sierra: I’ll carry him!! Just go!!! We’ll meet them at the gas station!! [Sierra slides open the van door and grabs GG. She pulls him out and runs off, following Tkid. The roamers continue to follow them close behind. Screen cuts back to Loyg and the group arriving at the gas station.] Loyg: Well, this is it. Tiger: Finally. Loyg: Alright guys, start checking the cars, I’ll go look for a siphon. [The group follows Loyg's instructions while he goes around the side of the station. He begins to look around when he immediately hears a gunshot.] Loyg: What the fuck? [He runs back around to see four men with guns pointed at Tiger, Scraw, and Mind. Next to them is GIR’s lifeless body on the ground with blood dripping from his head.] Loyg: You mother fuckers… Man 1: I’d watch my fucking mouth if I was you. Loyg: What do you want? Man 1: Please, let us introduce ourselves first. I'm Drakan. This is Sant, Voice, and Matoro. Loyg: I’ll say it again, what the fuck do you want? Drakan: Well, we were going to take whatever you had on you, but it seems that you have absolute jackshit! So there’s really only one thing we can do. [Loyg pulls out his gun and points it at the group of strangers.] Loyg: I’d wish to be fucking dead if I were you… Drakan: Is that so? Well then, I guess we’ll just ha- [Loyg cuts Drak off by shooting him in the dick.] Drakan: FUCCCCKKK!!!!! Sant: DRAK!!!! Loyg: GUYS, GET DOWN!!! [Tiger, Scraw, and Mind run and hide behind a car. Loyg hides behind another vehicle across from them.] Matoro: YOU SONS OF BITCHES!!! [Loyg glances over the car and shoots Matoro in the head. Tiger, Scraw, and Mind fire at the other two men. Mind is shot in the shoulder by Sant.] Mind: AGHHHH!!!! Tiger: MIND!! [Scraw shoots at Sant, hitting him in the chest and killing him.] Scraw: YOU GOT THE OTHER GUY, LOYG!? [Loyg shoots Voice in the throat, watching as he chokes on his own blood.] Loyg: Yep. [Tiger checks Mind’s wound.] Tiger: You should be fine. It was just a through and through. Mind: Thank god. [Scraw and Loyg get up and walk over to Drak who is still bleeding on the ground.] Drakan: P-Please…don’t kill me. [Shouting is heard from Sierra and Tkid as they are nearing Loyg and the group.] Sierra: GUYS!! Loyg: What the hell?! Tkid: WE GOTTA MOVE!!! [They see the group of strangers and GIR dead on the ground.] Tkid: What the fuck happened?! Loyg: Nevermind, it's over… [Loyg notices the massive herd of roamers heading towards them.] Loyg: Holy shit…we need to get out of here!! Tiger: Mind, you okay to run? Mind: Yeah, I’ll be fine. Scraw: Cmon guys, let’s fucking move!! [Loyg looks over and sees Sierra holding a pale and lifeless GG.] Loyg: Is he still breathing?! Tkid: I-I don’t think so…he must have lost too much blood… Loyg: Dammit… [Loyg pulls out his knife and thrusts it into GG’s temple. He then lies him on the ground and covers him with a nearby tarp.] Loyg: Alright, let’s go… Tkid: … Drakan: Wait…d-don’t leave me here to die!! Loyg: Go to hell, fucker. [Loyg and the group run away from the approaching herd. Drak is then seen being gruesomely eaten alive, distracting the roamers in the process. Screen fades to black. Screen fades in to the fallen community. Roamers are seen just outside the walls.] Trixter: Fuck…they’re coming!! [The roamers are heading towards Trixter and her crew. She has been shot in the arm and is hiding behind a truck. A familiar figure is seen shooting at her. It is Wonder.] Wonder: Son of a bitch!! Trixter: Mother fuck me in the ass with a kitchen knife, let’s go!! This pile of horse shit isn’t worth dick anymore!! [Trixter gets into the vehicle with the last two remaining men of her group.] Trixter: Eyebrows, get us the fuck out of here!! Truth, keep shooting at that prick!! Eyebrows: On it! Truth: Yes, ma’am! [Truth continues to shoot at Wonder while Eyebrows starts up the truck and drives off.] Wonder: Jesus fucking Christ!! Where do I go now… [Screen fades to black. Screen fades back in to Loyg and the group still running from the roamers.] Scraw: I think we’ve almost lost them! Loyg: Just keep moving! We can stop at the forest up ahead! [The group makes their way towards a tenebrous forest in the distance. They all hide behind a large bush where they are unable to be seen.] Loyg: Alright, we can take a break here. Sierra: It’s going to get dark soon, we can’t just stay here all night. Loyg: I know, we’ll figure something out… 'Next Time On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' Loyg: We need to rest. Tiger: Are you kidding? They could be on us any minute now!! — Sierra: What are we doing anymore, Loyg? Loyg: We’re surviving. — Man 1: And who are you? Wonder: The name’s Wonder. I'm trying to get back to my friend. 'Credits' Trivia *This episode marks the: **First appearance of Drakan. **First appearance of Sant. **First appearance of Voice. **First appearance of Matoro. **First appearance of Eyebrows. **First appearance of Truth. Category:Blog posts